


Finn's Confession

by jedibensolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One-Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibensolo/pseuds/jedibensolo
Summary: After the Sith are defeated, Finn is finally able to tell Rey what he needed to say.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Finn's Confession

“Rey Skywalker.”

The old woman and her creature walked away, satisfied. Rey turned to watch the Tatooine sunset while BB-8 rolled off to explore the Skywalker homestead, beeping curiously. Rey turned back around a moment later when she heard her name called.

“Rey, are you good?”

It was her favorite person in the galaxy, walking out of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and towards her.

“I’m okay, Finn.”

He strode through the desert, looking entirely too much like a heroic prince.

Finn reached Rey and looked into her eyes sweetly. “I have something to tell you. What I was going to say on Pasaana.”

She took his hand and sat down in the sand, cross-legged and facing him. “Tell me.”

“I’m Force-sensitive.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“A team of Resistance fighters were going to attack a tower giving navigation signals to the Star Destroyers. They figured out what we were doing and switched the signal’s source to one of the ships, but I got this feeling. I knew where the signal was coming from.”

“Finn, that’s amazing! I can show you the Jedi texts, we can train together!”

“There’s something else.”

Rey held her breath. “Yeah?”

“I felt your death. Through the Force.”

Rey was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know how to explain it. After our duel, Kylo redeemed himself and became Ben Solo again. He came to Exegol. We faced Palpatine, but he stole our life force and threw Ben into a pit. I barely had any energy left, but I concentrated and was able to hear the voices of past Jedi. They told me to rise and defeat Palpatine, and I found the strength to do it. I used two sabers to deflect his lightning and kill him, but the effort killed me too. Ben must have climbed out of the pit. He brought me back to life and sacrificed himself.”

Finn waited to hear the rest.

“And when he brought me back, I… I kissed him.”

Finn’s expression barely changed, but Rey could tell he was crushed. She simultaneously felt relieved to get this off her chest and pained that she had hurt her friend.

“But… I don’t know why I kissed him. Because I don’t love him. Ben may have redeemed himself, but… I can’t love him that way.”

They were silent for a moment, just quiet sounds of wind far away.

Finn broke the silence.

“I have something else to tell you.”

Rey just clasped his hands in hers and waited for him to talk.

“I love you.”

It was like time stopped. All there was, was Rey in the desert, frozen in front of Finn, holding his hands, and he loved her.

Rey didn’t have words.

So she leaned forward and kissed Finn softly on the lips.

The words came to her.

“I love you too.”  


Finn was frozen. But then he leaned forward and caressed Rey’s face like she was precious to him, and he kissed her back.

When they parted, Rey moved to sit next to Finn, facing the sunset. She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned on him slightly.

She studied the sunset, with its red and pink and yellow, the white sun already dipping below the horizon, but as she looked at her soulmate, she found he was even more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
